bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rize Eterna radiosità
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40577 |no = 1440 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Si dice che mentre aveva la vittoria a portata di mano nella battaglia contro il suo acerrimo nemico, Rize imparò anche il vero valore del vincere. Nonostante sia impossibile rintracciarne i movimenti dopo quella battaglia, probabilmente Rize desiderava nemici potenti e degni di lei mentre era alla ricerca di vittorie significative. Al tempo, era conosciuta come una dea della distruzione. Partendo dal presupposto che fosse davvero partita alla ricerca di un avversario soddisfacente, il suo viaggio potrebbe averla portata ben al di là di Ishgria, fino ai confindi del mondo conosciuto. |summon = In the end, my foe was just like me. It may have been just as though I were fighting my own reflection in the mirror. |fusion = Molto bene, diventerò piu forte... In cambio, tu devi trovare un avversario degno di me. |evolution = Questa sensazione... Questa soddisfazione... Dunque è questo ciò che chiamano "vittoria". Eh eh... Potrei farci l'abitudine. |hp_base = 6083 |atk_base = 2742 |def_base = 1995 |rec_base = 2024 |hp_lord = 7913 |atk_lord = 3396 |def_lord = 2493 |rec_lord = 2518 |hp_anima = 9030 |rec_anima = 2220 |atk_breaker = 3694 |def_breaker = 2195 |def_guardian = 2791 |atk_guardian = 3096 |hp_oracle = 7763 |rec_oracle = 2965 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Ira suprema |lsdescription = +100% ATT; +40% PS massimi; notevole aumento di ATT per 3 turni quando i CC raccolti superano una certa quantità; enorme aumento del rilascio di CC |lsnote = 25% boost to HC drop rate, 160% boost to Atk when 30 HC collected |bb = Radia Caris |bbdescription = Potente combo di 19 attacchi di tuono su un solo nemico (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); infligge probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; grande ripristino dei PS per 3 turni |bbnote = +3% mutliplier per 1% HP remaining, 300% additional mutliplier max., 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage, heals (3500~4000 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 17 |ccbbt = 38 |bbmultiplier = 500~800 |sbb = Fairtorak Familia |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi tuono su tutti i nemici (danni relativi a PS rimasti); potente combo di 8 attacchi tuono su 1 nemico; infligge prob. vulnerabilità a Scintilla x 2 turni; consid. aum. ATT x 3 turni; attacchi con effetto Ignora DIF x 2 turni |sbbnote = +7% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 700% additional multiplier max., 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage, 100% boost to own Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200~900 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 500 |ubb = Vertex Eve |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); enorme aumento di ATT e danni critici per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB e ripristina completamente i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = +10% mutliplier per 1% HP remaining, 1000% additional mutliplier max., 300% boost to Atk, 300% boost to critical damage, 50 BC fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~2500 |es = Distruttore vittorioso |esitem = |esdescription = I danni subiti possono aumentare i PS; aumenta considerevolmente la barra BB quando il danno inflitto supera una certa quantità |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20~25% of HP from damage taken, 6 BC fill when 10,000 HP as damage is dealt |lseffect = * * |bb1 = * * * * |bb10 = * * * * |sbb1 = * su un solo nemico * su tutti i nemici * * * |sbb10 = * su un solo nemico * su tutti i nemici * * * |ubb1 = * * * * * |evofrom = 40576 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Statistiche |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% PS massimi |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Porta i PS massimi da +30% fino a +50% |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisito: Sbloccare " +30% PS massimi") |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = +50% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Porta i danni da Scintilla da +50% fino a +70% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "+50% danni da Scintilla") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Porta i danni da Scintilla da +70% fino a +100% |omniskill2_3_note = (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Porta i danni da Scintilla da +50% fino a +70%") |omniskill3_cat = Critico |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumento del danno da colpo critico |omniskill3_1_note = Aumento del 50% |omniskill4_cat = Speciali |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Gli effetti di fine turno si attivano a inizio turno |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aumenta i +40% PS massimi dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill4_2_note = +10% PS massimi |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande ripristino PS ogni turno a SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Cura (3500~4000 + 10% del REC) PS |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di ripristino PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Cura +1000 PS , cura (4500~5000 + 10% del REC) PS totali (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Aggiunge l'effetto di grande ripristino PS ogni turno a SBB") |howtoget = |notes = *L'aumento di attacco relativo ai PS vale solo per l'attacco AoE **CIAONE! |addcat = Demoni di Ishgria |addcatname = Rize O |Spset = Set unico (Nuke)= *20 Sp - +30% PS massimi *10 Sp - Porta i PS massimi da +30% fino a +50% *20 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Porta i danni da Scintilla da +50% fino a +70% *10 Sp - Porta i danni da Scintilla da +70% fino a +100% *20 Sp - Aumento del danno da colpo critico *10 Sp - Gli effetti di fine turno si attivano a inizio turno **'Bum.' |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +30% PS massimi *10 Sp - Porta i PS massimi da +30% fino a +50% *20 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Porta i danni da Scintilla da +50% fino a +70% *10 Sp - Porta i danni da Scintilla da +70% fino a +100% *20 Sp - Aumento del danno da colpo critico *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande ripristino PS ogni turno a SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}